Curiously Befuddled
by 1010'jin
Summary: Ginny comes to a realization on a warm summer day. Ginny x Luna.


--

**Curiously Befuddled**

--

"I don't get it. I just really don't get it."

Pausing from where she was weaving a crown of wildflowers, Luna lifted her misty eyes as she watched her friend rant a bit more, temper hot as fire, red as the hair that spilled passed her shoulders and blew with the wind.

"Oh, yes, I've had many difficulties with that too," The blonde sighed, jabbing a stem back into place. Her quiet, breezy voice easily broke through Ginny's haze, halting her tirade.

"Really?" Ginny bounced over, eyes intense. Luna blinked as the redhead knelt beside her, leaning in close. She could feel her breath fan on her cheek faintly.

"Really." She smiled.

"I-It's just that, you know, you never seemed to be into them."

"Why ever not, Ginny?" Luna surveyed her work with a critical eye. "Do you think I should add some daisies?"

"Yes, the yellow would go nice with it. But seriously, Luna, it's a bit hard to believe that you like guys." Ginny plucked some yellow flowers from the ground beside her. "Here."

"Thank you. I don't, by the way."

"What?" The redhead shook her head, looking utterly confused. "I thought…what?"

"I don't like boys. They can't understand, you know." Luna nodded to herself, whispering in a conspiring tone.

Ginny settled back onto her haunches, head cocked. "I…what?"

"You know." Luna gestured with a delicate hand. "Could you hand me three of those red ones? No, next to the purple ones. Thank you."

"You're welcome. So, wait, you like girls?" Curiously, Ginny Weasley was not really disturbed. Well, maybe a bit startled, but merely…curious.

"Uh-huh. Boys are hard to understand. Boys don't understand us very well. You know?" Luna lazily surveyed her work, shuddering pleasantly when a relaxingly warm wind blew through her thin clothing.

"I suppose you're right on that account," Ginny admitted. "God, whenever I was in the mood Dean stood me up, y'know? And when I felt like trash he'd always be touchy-feely. You're right," she sat up straighter in realization. "By Gods, you're right."

"Thank you," Luna said.

"But…is that the only reason why you like, um, girls?"

"Of course not, Ginny—I like girls beyond the fact that they're pretty and soft and stronger in ways that boys are not." Graceful hands reached out and plucked a sprig of white buds, carefully disengaging them from the rest of the pile of flowers.

Ginny did not know how to answer that, so she sat there with her hands limply in her lap.

"Oh, and besides the idea of knowing what other girls like because you're also a girl has nothing to do with why I like girls better than boys."

They sat in silence for a couple of moments, merely staring at each other. Luna's hands did not stop moving in their task. Then, tilting her head back, Ginny laughed heartily, rolling to the ground with laughs shaking her frame.

When her giggles finally were swept away by the soft summer wind, she wiped the tears from her eyes. "You make it sound so tempting, Luna."

She smiled calmly. "Tempting?"

"Yeah. The way you talk—it's so soothing and melodic, you know? Even if you're talking about barking sun-bats—"

"Moonbats," Luna interjected calmly.

Ginny sniggered again. "Like that. The way you talk practically convinces me that things so utterly magical—oh, don't give me that look, you _know_ what I mean—and dreamlike are real."

"But Ginny," the blonde said, dropping the flowers on her lap gently and leaning forward to clasp her friend's hand, "they are real."

"I know, Luna, I know," Ginny smiled fondly, petting the blonde's hand with her own. She slid into a contemplative mode for a while. "When I first met you I thought you were nuts," Ginny said, laughing quietly, "the way you were talking about Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and all."

Luna shrugged, a careless smile toying with the edges of her pink lips. "I'm merely an open-minded person."

"That you are."

"Although many people do not seem to think so."

"Well, you have to admit your open-minded ideas are a bit hard to grasp sometimes."

"Mm, I suppose."

"Yeah."

"Hey, Ginny?"

Ginny didn't open her eyes, opting to sit back and relish the sweet scents coming in from all around her. "Hm?"

"Here."

When Ginny opened her eyes, Luna was hovering over her, a hand planted beside her shoulder to keep the blonde from falling on top of the redhead. The heat of her leg pressed into Ginny's side, her shirt having risen a good few inches.

In her hand she held the crown of flowers, beautifully crafted and achingly innocent, a contrast to the real world around their own circle of woods. Luna's misty eyes were clear, a blazing sapphire, and its intensity made a shiver run down Ginny's spine.

"Oh…oh, Luna, it's so beautiful." Ginny slowly sat up, touching the flowers reverently with a bated breath. "Could you, please?"

Wordlessly, she set the wreath on top of the flaming curls. She was close. Close enough to reach out and pull her close and kiss her, Ginny realized. The seemingly random thought hit her like a great whack to the head, leaving her breathless and a bit stunned.

Luna seemed to sense the change in atmosphere as she always did, and her clear eyes shimmered.

"Luna?" Ginny whispered.

The wind held its breath, and the trees stilled in anticipation.

"I…um…you're pretty," she blurted. Her cheeks instantaneously heated up, and she inwardly slapped herself silly for such an immature outburst. It wasn't what she wanted to say, but somehow, if the way how Luna seemed to brighten nearly imperceptibly, it was exactly what was needed.

"Thank you. I think you're pretty, too, Ginny." Luna's eyes were close, so close.

"Thanks." She was breathless, weightless. A giddy feeling ripped through her like a fast current, and a wide smile spread across her freckled face. Luna's smile matched hers exactly.

Neither could summon the willpower nor courage to close the miniscule space between them, and they sat there awkwardly for a long time.

A bird twittered above them.

"I think," Luna said slowly, "that you should kiss me now."

Ginny stared, nodding slowly as well. "Agreed."

Neither moved.

Luna exhaled, laughing softly, and ran a hand through her hair, making the strands look even more straggly, and Ginny felt a sudden urge to muss those locks with her hands while madly making out with her.

The thought of it made her blush.

And Luna, the ever-perceptive girl she was, raised an eyebrow.

Finally, she said, "Let me put us out of our curiosity." She torturously leaned in closer.

"Don't you mean 'misery'?" Ginny said, and Luna paused, a hair from kissing the redhead. She sighed, and Ginny marveled in the cloud of Luna's sweet scent.

"No, in this case, I meant 'curiosity,'" Luna enunciated. She leaned back and began to retry.

"But it just doesn't make any sense," Ginny mused, ignorant to Luna's frustrated groan. The blonde let her forehead fall to the redhead's shoulder.

"Ginny?" Luna said, the irritation completely drained away, leaving only amusement in her eyes. "You know what I think?"

"That you don't really care?"

Luna sighed, her expression one of fondness (there was no confusion or dazedness to be found). "Actions speak louder than words, I suppose."

And with that, she pulled in Ginny Weasley by the collar and planted a kiss on her lips.

--

--

_Ohh, don't you just love it when I procrastinate even longer by posting new oneshots? Delightful, don't you think? Here's another fic featuring the gals of Harry Potter. Hope you enjoyed. Stay happy, you guys!!_

_--1010'jin_

--

--

**Happiness often sneaks in through a door you didn't know you left open. **

–**John Barrymore. **

_This quote just resonated inside of me, and I find it quite beautiful. I hope you all appreciate the beautiful simplicity of them as I did. Or not. Whichever. _

--

☆


End file.
